Colliding Forces
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: The prize pupil of one of the few to defeat Ranma comes to Nerima... (sequel to Jullian Soullard's "Wolf in Nerima" series)
1. Wolf Cub and Wild Stallion

Colliding Forces

A Ranma 1/2/Fatal Fury Crossover (kinda)

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Fatal Fury, or any of the characters thereof. So there.

Note: This can be considered a sequel to Jullian Soullard's "A Wolf in Nerima" series.

Note to people who've read my other stuff: These are not self-insertion fics, they are self-based characterization. I name the character after myself to help put myself in their shoes, or sandals, or armor, or whatever. Yet I rant.

Part 1

"Wolf Cub and Wild Stallion"

"Ranma! You're dead!"

"You mean I would've been dead, if I'd eaten that nuclear waste you call ramen!" Ranma skidded around a corner; narrowly dodging an airborne mallet aimed at his head. Vaulting down the stairs, he narrowly missed the head of a boy his age that was talking to Soun. The boy reflexively raised his arm to the side, clotheslining Ranma, while continuing to talk to Soun. Akane, seizing the opportunity of Ranma being temporarily still, brought a mallet down on his head. She then noticed the boy, then turned to her father as Ranma stood up, holding a bump on his head.

"Otousan, who's this?" Akane gave the boy a once over. He was Caucasian, an inch or so taller than Ranma, with brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair parted to one side. He had a small silver earring in his left ear. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved tee shirt and black and gray army pants. It was clear from the way he carried himself that he was an accomplished martial artist, even by Nerima standards. Not to mention the fact that he had just moved fast enough to catch Ranma by surprise. On top of all that, he was rather pleasant to look at.

"Oh, Akane," Soun faced his daughter and Ranma and gestured to the boy. "This is Terence McCarron, he's going to be a student of Saotome and myself."

"Say what?" Ranma seemed doubtful. "This guy thinks he can learn Anything-Goes?"

Terence faced Ranma. He locked eyes with him for a moment, then snorted. "You must be Ranma. I'm not impressed." He yawned. "Tendo-san, if it wouldn't be an imposition, do you suppose I could stay for dinner? I can pay you back for however much I eat."

Soun clapped his hand down on the boy's shoulder. "Nonsense, Terence! Having come all this way just to train under Saotome and myself certainly entitles you to a free meal. If you hadn't asked, I would have insisted anyway. Kasumi! We have a guest for dinner! Now Terence, your training will start first thing tomorrow morning--" Soun droned on as he led the Terence to the table.

Akane was interested to say the least. Even as hard up for students as he usually was, it was strange for her father to just welcome someone in like that. Something was up.

Ranma already didn't like Terence. Not just because he managed to knock him down like that, but for that insult. Ranma had been called a lot of things before, but he'd never been just blown off like that. And why did Tendo-san just let Terence talk to him like that? Something was definitely up.

***

Dinner was a not entirely friendly affair. More specifically it was not friendly between Ranma and Terence. Ranma was dying for an excuse to chew the American out. No such luck. Terence was completely polite to everyone; he just ignored Ranma, except when he tried to snatch a piece of beef from Terence's plate, in which event he drew back a considerably shorter chopstick.

Terence was not crazy about Ranma either. He was almost taunting him with his conversations with the others. He kept purposefully avoiding the name of his original teacher. Each of these dodges was accompanied by a split-second smug glance at Ranma.

The others were oblivious to this silent argument. Akane was trying to figure out what was so familiar about Terence. Nabiki was already planning her strategy to get workout pictures of Terence to sell to the female student population. Kasumi was asking Terence what some of his favorite dishes were, for an excuse to try out some American recipes. Soun and Genma were discussing Terence's training amongst themselves. They turned to the others when they concluded their discussion.

"Ranma, Terence. Saotome and I have come to a rather important decision." He took a deep breath and a sip of water, then glanced to Genma, signaling for him to continue.

"Tendo and I both think that for simplicity's sake, Terence should stay here during his training." Ranma opened his mouth to object, but stifled it after stern glances from both his and Akane's fathers. "Furthermore, since the two of you will be training partners from now on, you'll share a room. I'll be staying in Tendo's room to keep things from getting too crowded."

Ranma and Terence both blinked in disbelief. "I've got to share a room with him?!" They answered in unison as they pointed at the other.

Soun remained calm. "Ranma, you've already been beaten by Terence's mentor; and Terence, you may be able to learn more than you think from Ranma. The two of you have a great deal in common."

"Like what?!" The two responded in unison again. After realizing it, they each glared at the other. "Stop doing that!" Their eyes twitched.

"LIKE THIS!" Genma shouted out from behind the boys. In a flash, he picked them both up by their collars and hurled them into the koi pond.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The boys screamed in terror, before their shout was cut off by the splash of their landing. A group of bubbles came to the surface, followed by Ranma-chan and—

Ranma-chan, Akane, and Nabiki's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets. Kasumi managed to whisper an, "Oh my." Soun and Genma braced themselves for the oncoming explosion, literally.

A buxom brunette stood next to Ranma-chan, fists clenched and eyes twitching. She hissed through gritted teeth. "You son of a…. POWER GEYSER!" Terence drove her fist into the ground, releasing an explosion of red energy, which Ranma-chan narrowly dodged by leaping into a tree. The explosion also sent a wave of water towards the dojo, leaving three soaked humans and one soaked panda. Kasumi had already gone to get some towels for Ranma and Terence.

Ranma-chan jumped down from the tree onto Terence-chan's head. "Cool it stupid! You trying to kill us all! And where the heck did you learn that technique? The only person I've ever seen use that was… NO WAY!"

"Yes way, LOSER!" Terence-chan slid out from underneath Ranma-chan and got to her feet. "I was Terry Bogard's student. He taught me all he could."

"Yeah well, did he teach you that you're an asshole? You're almost as foul-tempered as Akane."

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane hurled a mallet at her.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! CRACKSHOT!!" Terence-chan brought her right leg down on Ranma-chan as hard as she could, sending her reeling.

Ranma-chan jumped up onto the wall and cupped her hands together. "That was pretty good, for a cheap shot, so try this on for size! MOUKO TAKABISHA!" The energy blazed towards Terence-chan, blasting her inside. Ranma-chan stepped down from the wall and wiped her hands against one another.

"BURN KNUCKLE!" Terence-chan exploded out of the dojo, her clothes with several tears on them, (a few of them somewhat compromising to her appearance), and sent Ranma through the wall. The two of them tore their way down the street, sending portions of it, (the street), flying in the process.

As the two of them headed out of sight, Soun turned to Genma. "Saotome, I think we'd better have them train against each other somewhereaway from the dojo."

Genma-panda nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

Akane didn't know what to think anymore. Nabiki decided to up the insurance policies she had taken out on the dojo. Kasumi had begun moving Genma's things to her father's room, and asked Akane to bring Terence's things up to Ranma's room.

(And this is only the beginning…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, this fic came out of nowhere. I was just sitting around, watching Smackdown! and the idea came to me. I don't know if that makes it not as good as my other stuff, or if divine inspiration makes it even better. Let me know in your reviews! I'll even accept flames for once!)


	2. Awwww, It's On Now!

Colliding Forces

A Ranma 1/2/Fatal Fury Crossover (kinda)

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Fatal Fury, or any of the characters thereof. So there.

Note: This can be considered a sequel to Jullian Soullard's "A Wolf in Nerima" series.

Part 2

"Awww, It's On Now!"

Ranma-chan and Terence-chan returned from their fight later that night. They almost got into another fight over who'd get the bathroom first, but Kasumi offered it to Terence-chan, since she was a guest. As angry as Ranma-chan was, and as much as Terence-chan hated getting special treatment, neither of them really had the stomach to argue with Kasumi. (Author's note: What kind of asshole actually could argue with Kasumi?)

Terence-chan stripped down, washed, and then settled into the tub for a good soak. Within moments, he was back to normal. However, he was still pissed as Hell. No one except Terry or Andy, or maybe Joe had ever given him a fight like that. And how in God's name did she move so fast? It was inhuman. Terence had trained under Terry for months before setting out to learn Anything-Goes, and even Terry had never been that fast. In a move typical for Terence, before heading to Nerima, he had gone to train at the training ground that had bested the school's prize pupil. Everything had gone fine until it turned out that the pole had been chewed on by something a while ago. (Terence's Chinese wasn't perfect, but he had distinctly heard 'panda' at some point from the guide.) Terence sunk underwater and sulked some more.

Ranma-chan headed to the training area of the dojo to smash a few cinder blocks to blow off some accumulated stress. This proved to be a mistake, since her hands were still throbbing from her fight with Terence-chan. Whatever kind of endurance training Terence had gone through, to Ranma-chan it had felt like she was pounding on steel. Ranma-chan promised herself that before a week was up, she'd send Terence to Dr. Tofu's. Preferably crying like a baby. When Terence poked his head in and jerked it in the direction of the bathroom, Ranma-chan replied by hurling one of the cinderblocks in his direction. Terence put up a hand in front of it and stopped it cold with one finger, without breaking it. It fell to the floor and shattered.

As Terence headed upstairs to bed, he consoled himself with the thought that he was getting to Ranma as much as Ranma was getting to him. Why in God's name had Terry suggested he train there?

***

(Two months ago, somewhere in the USA)

"TJ! Come down here for a minute, I need to talk to you!"

"Sure thing Terry!" Terence jumped off the top of the crane he'd been balancing on, and after a midair spin, landed in front of his teacher. "What's up?"

Terry Bogard sighed. "Your time with me. Sit down for a while." He gestured to a large crate. The two of them sat down and Terry looked solemnly at his prize pupil. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and after talking to Andy and Joe, I've made a decision. I can't train you anymore."

"WHAT?!" Terence jumped off the crate, then got on his knees in front of Terry. "Sensei, if I've upset you somehow, I'm sorry; but please don't give up on me!"

Terry shook his head. "It's not that. You've reached the limit of what you can learn from me. You can get stronger, but your skill's only going to increase if you learn from someone else…and I think I know just the person."

"Who? Master Jubei? Andy? Joe? Mai?" Terence's mind raced to all the others he had met while training under his sensei. "Uhh, Kim? Billy? Kyo?"

"None of them. It's not anyone you've met before. It's someone your age though." Terry leaned back and stared at the sky. "Where I'm asking you to go to train… is a really weird place. More chaotic than anywhere you can imagine. It's the Nerima district in Tokyo."

"What's so great about that place?"

"Just about everyone in the area is some kind of martial artist or another. In fact, it's probably the highest concentration of ki you're going to find anywhere on the planet."

Terence wasn't sure he bought this entirely, but he had too much respect for Terry to cut him off now.

"Anyway, I'll send some friends of mine a letter of recommendation to let them know you're coming. They'll train you, no question. But it's the guy who'll probably end up as your training partner that you should be ready for. His name's Ranma Saotome, of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. It's one of the strongest schools of fighting I've seen, and I'm including the Hakyokouseyken and House of Stroheimm schools in that statement. Ranma's come within a hair of beating me before, and I'd really like you to train with him before I have my rematch with him."

Terence whistled. That was saying a lot. Terry and Krauser's schools were traceable back to one of the greatest warriors of all time. More than that, Terry had torn apart a manifestation of the God of War itself, and this Ranma had almost beaten him? "What kind of training has he gone through?" Terence had to experience it for himself.

Terry mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Terence was going to go there. Hopefully he and Ranma would both learn some stuff from each other. If everything went right, both of their egos would be deflated a notch or two, Terence might finally let go of his anger over what happened to his parents, and Ranma might possibly learn to understand the different reasons people fight. Terry looked fondly on his first, and probably last pupil. He had more potential than Terry knew how to handle. More power than Terence himself could imagine. And Terry couldn't think of a better place than Nerima to bring that skill and strength to the surface. He began to tell Terence about Ranma's training journey, as well as some of his more powerful opponents.

Unfortunately for Terence, his sensei left out the part about the curses, thinking he wouldn't believe it.

***

(The day after the fight…)

"You realize I hate you…" Ranma snorted at Terence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, loser." Terence flipped his head upwards.

Soun and Genma sighed. They hadn't expected Ranma and Terence to stay civil to each other for long, but this was ridiculous. Ranma and Ryoga weren't even usually this hostile. This was more on level with Ukyou and Shampoo at their worst. The two adults were still surprised that the fight last night hadn't degenerated into an all out brawl. And it certainly wouldn't surprise them if one broke out in the next couple minutes. If it weren't for their plans based on what Terry had said about his pupil's potential, they wouldn't have put up with this. A slight breeze prompted them to turn around, to see the boys had disappeared.

***

The boys stood across from each other in a vacant lot. (Nerima seems to have an abundance of these.) They'd already set the terms of their fight. No killing attacks. They'd fight until one of them was knocked out or gave up. No leaving the lot. The winner would get three "wishes" from the loser. (Loser would have to grant any three requests of the winner. No embarrassing stuff allowed.) The two were circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of them suspected that their fight was being observed by Sasuke, who had been dispatched by Kunou when he heard a newcomer to Nerima was staying with the Tendos.

In the blink of an eye, Terence had leaped towards Ranma. Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest to take it head on, but Terence pulled his arms and legs in, cannonballing into his opponent. Ranma was pushed back, leaving ruts in the ground, before Terence even came down. Ranma capitalized on that by soccer-kicking Terence skyward. Terence untucked and went into a freefall dive. Ranma prepped for Terence's attack by jumping upwards and firing an Amaguriken at Terence's face. Terence took a few hits, but did not relent at all. He grabbed Ranma's outstretched arm and planted his feet against Ranma's shoulder and armpit. Terence then flipped backwards, diving towards the ground and driving Ranma into it, hard. He then twisted Ranma's arm for good measure. It dislocated with a sickening 'pop'. Terence jumped back and assumed a defensive stance. Ranma got to his feet and popped his arm back into place. (If a person dislocates their arm once, it's relatively easy to do it back and forth from then on. Still hurts like hell though.) He winced and wiped away a trickle of blood from his nose. "You'll pay for that."

"Try and collect on it, if you can." Terence brought his feet together and crossed his arms across his chest. His face became strained as his aura flared violently. A red glow surrounded his clenched fists. He cupped them together and a blood red marble-sized sphere of energy pulsed madly between them. He raised his hands above his head and the sphere grew to the size of a beachball. Terence laughed. "Let's barbecue. INFERNO FORCE!!" He swung his arms downward and the sphere flew towards Ranma, leaving a trail of fire on the ground beneath it.

"You think I'm going down that easily?!" Ranma jumped over the fireball and dashed towards Terence. He pulled back his fist to strike. "You left yourself wide open with that one moron!"

"Did I?" Terence pulled his arms back towards his chest and the fireball stopped in midair. In a flash, it hurtled towards Ranma once again.

"What the?" With barely a thought to process the act, Ranma spun his legs into a familiar motion. "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" His waves of cold ki hit the fireball, wrapping both him and Terence in a vortex. However, instead of the usual cyclone that resulted from the Hiryu Shoten Ha, a column of fire swirled around the two boys, sending them into unimaginable pain. The two of them blacked out, then their limp, smoking forms were hurled out of the pillar of flame. Their bodies lay motionless on the ground.

Sasuke left quickly to inform Kunou of what had happened.

***

Almost an hour later, Ranma and Terence's bodies began to move. They both jumped to their feet. Ranma looked towards Terence. He spit at him. "What the hell did you do moron? I almost got fried!"

Terence jumped to his feet and gave Ranma the finger. "Don't blame me you goddamned gaijin! It was your fireball that created that weird backlash! The Hiryu Shoten Ha's never reacted to an attack that way befo--" Terence froze. His arm shook as he pointed at Ranma. "What am I doing over there?"

Horror washed over Ranma's face. "I was about to ask the same thing…"

The two boys ran their hands over their faces and through their hair. They began to tremble as they realized what had somehow happened. They howled out their anger in unison. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In case I haven't made it clear enough, Ranma and Terence are now in the other's body.)


	3. Swapped!

Colliding Forces

Colliding Forces

A Ranma 1/2/Fatal Fury Crossover (kinda)

By Underlord Backlash

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Fatal Fury, or any of the characters thereof.So there.

Notes: This can be considered a sequel to Jullian Soullard's "A Wolf in Nerima" series.

From now on, whenever "Terence" is mentioned, it refers to his mind in Ranma's body, and vice versa.

Part 3

"Swapped"

The two boys jumped to their feet and pointed at each other in perfect unison."What the hell did you do to me?!"They each gritted their teeth as nerves stuck out on their foreheads."STOP DOING THAT!"They both shut up at that point, still freaked out as all hell and pissed off as twice all hell.Ranma stomped over and grabbed Terence by the collar, shaking him furiously.

"Fix this NOW!"

Terence swatted Ranma's arms away and smacked him in the back of the head."And how would you like me to do that, moron?I don't have a better idea of how this happened than you do!You think I _wanted to be stuck in this scrawny body?It probably can't take a hit half as well as mine!"_

Ranma shoved his hand upwards into Terence's jaw."Watch your mouth punk, _I feel like I'm being weighed down with sandbags.You're way too slow."_

"Bite me Saotome."Terence flipped him off and started to walk away.Strangely though, he started skipping.

Ranma raised an eyebrow and called after him."What are doing?You trying to make me look stupid?"

"Like you need the help."Terence looked down at his feet and then looked back at Ranma."Like I said, this body's a lot lighter than mine.I'm just trying to walk normal, and this happens."He scowled.

Ranma was also bearing an expression like death warmed over.He walked over to Terence and reached into his shirt.

"Watch your hands, ya fruitcake!!"

"Shut up stupid."Ranma pulled out two flasks, and splashed their contents onto himself and Terence before he could react.

Terence-chan sputtered and crushed one of the flasks against Ranma-chan's head."What the HELL did you do that for?Wasn't I enough of a feather-weight already?!"

Ranma-chan rubbed the side of her new head."I don't want anyone seeing me walk like that; and news flash, if you ever intend to get your body back, lay off."

Terence-chan nodded a grim consent."We'll finish our fight as soon as this is fixed."

Ranma-chan smiled smugly as she narrowed her eyes."Wouldn't have it any other way."She looked Terence-chan up and down, then shuddered."It's too creepy looking at my body from the outside."

"Tell me about it."Terence-chan looked at the roofs of the nearby houses."Hmmm…"She jumped up to one of the rooftops, almost slipping off in the process.She mentally screamed at herself, 'I can do this.'She glanced back at Ranma-chan, "You coming or not?I'm taking this thing for a test drive."She set off in the direction of the dojo.

Ranma-chan rubbed her forehead as her eye twitched.She drove her fist into a wall, putting a five-foot wide hole through it.She stared at the opening, then at her fist."If his _girl form can do this…" A smile crept across Ranma-chan's face."This might be useful."She laughed to herself, thinking of how Terence-chan had referred to the switch as a 'test drive.'"Well, next time I see Ryoga, I think my test drive will be a demolition derby."She laughed to herself as she left the lot and attempted to jump onto a fence to head home.Unfortunately, she hadn't adjusted to the increase in weight just yet, and fell over the fence and into the water.She came back to the surface, sputtering."How'd he adjust so quick?Why can't I?"A tiny voice in Ranma's brain suggested that Terence might have some more skill, but that part was squished by his ego."This is going to be a long day…"_

***

Genma Saotome was at an extreme state of unease.Something was most definitely wrong.He didn't know what it was exactly, but something inside of him was telling him that something, most likely not good, had happened to Ranma.Genma was far from being the freak father figure that Soun had been since his wife's death, but he did truly care about his son.If Ranma and Terence's fight had gone over the limit, the boys could very well have ripped each other apart.Terry had mentioned in his letter that Terence was the only person he'd ever found who could rival Ranma's potential, so Genma had no difficulty believing that the two boys were capable of a confrontation that would eliminate both sides, permanently.The sound of the front door sliding open sent Genma bolting towards it.He saw his son in female form there, looking fit to kill."RANMA!You're safe!"Genma immediately grabbed her in a bear hug.

Terence-chan tried counting backwards from ten and taking deep breaths.Didn't work."GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!"She broke out of Genma's hold and attempted to deliver a Crackshot, but ended up falling to the floor."Aww man, this is really embarrassing."

"Well what do you expect boy?You've only seen that technique used a few times before, and I've never seen you practice it, did you really expect to be able to pull it off?"

"I'M NOT YOUR 'BOY' YOU OLD FART!"Terence-chan screamed at the top of her lungs."I'M TERENCE!"She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him with a look that could fry eggs, peel paint, or even possibly give someone a nice tan."Our attacks combined somehow and now I'm in his body and he's in mine.Don't ask how it happened, cause if we knew, we'd have fixed it already."

"Oh please Ranma, do you really expect me to believe that?Where is Terence by the way?"

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU DAMNED OLD FOOL!YOU THINK I'D MAKE THIS UP?!!"

Tensing to run if necessary, Genma stared into Terence-chan's eyes.They weren't Ranma-chan's by any means.This was not his son, in any form."Unbelievable…"

Terence-chan snorted."Yeah, well… believe it."She stomped towards the kitchen."I'm going to get a kettle."She turned back to Genma."When Ranma gets back, tell him I'm training so I can get used to being such a lightweight, and that I suggest he practice in my body as well.I don't want it to get out of shape."She walked off.

***

One hour later

Terence jumped into the sky as Ranma hurled a cinder block at him.He executed a spin kick in mid-air, deftly sending it back at Ranma, in two pieces.Ranma shoved his head forward and smashed each piece with his forehead.Akane was sitting nearby, watching with her eyes wide, still shocked by the most recent turn of events."I just don't believe it."

"Don't believe what, Akane?"Soun turned his head to his daughter."That Ranma is trapped in Terence's body, and vice versa, or that they're both adapting so well this quickly?"

"Both, otousan.This is probably the weirdest thing that's happened to Ranma yet."

"Really, I'd think the issue of body-swapping would faze you less than most."

Akane's eye twitched, recalling the incident with the cursed doll.She sighed, "At least it's summer vacation.Having to figure out an excuse for Ranma acting like someone else, or being out of school for a while would be another problem to deal w--"

"Incoming!"Akane looked up to see a stray cinder block headed straight for her.Ranma jumped in front of her and caught the block in his gut.He coughed, but seemed otherwise fine.

"Ranma, daijobu?"Akane stood up.

Ranma scratched his stomach."I'm fine."He glared at Terence, who was standing on the stone lantern by the koi pond."Yo! Gaijin!You could' a hurt someone!"

Terence gritted his teeth and forced an uneasy smile."Heheh, gomen nasai.My foot slipped."

"If you weren't using my body, you'd be missing some teeth for that 'slip.'"

Terence raised an eyebrow, and glanced between Ranma and Akane.He thought to himself, _'So, Terry was right about those two.' Fortunately for him, Ranma and Akane missed his glance._

Kasumi stepped outside."Oh Terence, there's a phone call for you."

He moved towards the house."Thanks Kasumi-san."

***

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Ranma, is Terence there?"It was Terry.

"Sensei!Umm, this IS Terence."Terence gulped; sure he was going to get chewed out for this.

A snort was heard from the other end."Come on Ranma, quit fooling around.It's nice to hear from you and all, but I need to talk to Terence."

_'Here we go,' Terence thought to himself."Okay sensei, it's kind of a complicated story so I might as well get started…"_


End file.
